


Wishful Sleeping, Distanced Dreaming

by YAOIWAT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Guts, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, jihan tag has been dead lately, not really JiHan, revolves mostly around Jeonghan, seungcheol is here too but he aint relevant to the plot, sleeptalker seokmin, this story is metaphorical again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIWAT/pseuds/YAOIWAT
Summary: "I wish I could sleep forever""If you did, I wouldn't be able to help you when you have nightmares"





	Wishful Sleeping, Distanced Dreaming

On the first night, he dreamt of a familiar scene. He was sitting against the green wall, his arms draped over his knees. The other bodies swayed and danced side to side. Tall mirrors towered over them. It was a blur. Then suddenly, an arm stretches out to him.

 

 

"Good morning, Hannie"

Jeonghan groans. The figure beside his bed laughs, pulling on his blanket.

The tired male fights back, grabbing hold of his blankets and further draping it over his head. "Go away, Shua-ah!"

"I can't! I have to get you out of bed!"

Jeonghan continues his annoyed rambling, listing reasons why he shouldn't have to leave his beloved bed, but they both knew how much they were both smiling. The smell of coffee and an authentic breakfast seeped through the door and towards Jeonghan's nose, finally convincing him to leave the bed more than Joshua did.

"Did you have a good dream?" Joshua asks as he drags the older by the arm down the hallway. Jeonghan hums. "I had a weird dream". Joshua chuckles. "I guess a lot of dreams can be weird. One time I dreamt that I was walking into a club and caught Hansol drinking. And then I slapped his drink out of his hand and screamed, "Drink water!"" Jeonghan snorts and laughs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the second night, he was sitting in the back seat of a car, driving down a narrow road. Each side of the road was filled with the silhouette of tall trees, night sky shining above. He couldn't tell who his driver was. "Excuse me, but where are we going?" No answer was received. He sits back as they continue down the road. Scooting forward for a better view, he looks at the night sky above. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was a huge cloud highlighted with a light shade of blue, and it looked so fluffy. The most magnificent part about it was when shooting stars crossed it, illuminating the cloudy night sky. He took out his phone. But when he did, the screen of his phone was grainy and pixelated. Even his camera phone couldn't capture its beauty.

 

 

"Hannie!"

The sun rays crawls through the curtains, blinding Jeonghan as he tries to open his eyes. "What is it, Shua?" He groggily asks.

His best friend smiles. "It's time to get up now"

Jeonghan yawns, the rolls over, his back to Joshua.

"Don't ignore me! Come on!"

The older grunts, and his friend continues to complain. After only a minute, Jeonghan finally sits up, and escapes his blankets with his friend dragging his arm. "You must have had a nice dream", Joshua claims, walking down the hallway.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but you ignored me less when waking up today"

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the third night, a theatrical stage was set – an extended wooden floor and luxurious velvet curtains draped on the sides. The spot lights glaring at him as he sets to the centre of the stage, nervously fidgeting with the microphone in his hand. In front of him, the seats are filled with mannequins. He stares at them. Lifeless souls stare back. The spotlight seems to be getting brighter. His hands start to sweat, and he feels like a heater. Shakily, he brings the microphone up to his mouth. Deep breath, he pours his heart and soul into the microphone. He sings with all his might. His voice fills the entire auditorium. When he finishes... _nothing_. The mannequins burn their gazes into him. _Why aren’t they clapping? Why aren’t they cheering? What did I do wrong?_ He starts feeling dizzy, but he still stands, desperate for anything. A clap, a scream of his name - yet nothing. He drops to his knees, hugging the microphone to his chest.

 

 

"Jeonghan-ah! It's time to wake up sleeping beauty!"

Jeonghan's eyes open, and stares at the male standing beside him. Then he proceeds to close his eyes again, and Joshua whines.

"No! You can't fall back asleep again!"

Jeonghan puts up a front, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Jeonghan hears the deep voice and light footsteps make their way inside his room.

"He's being lazy and won't get up!" Jeonghan could hear the pout in Joshua's voice.

"Okay, Yoon Jeonghan! You have on the count of three, and by then, you will get up and help the kids set up breakfast”

Jeonghan hears Seungcheol do a slow count down, and still chooses to ignore him by then.

"...two...three!"

A sudden flush of cold runs across his body, blanket ripped away from him. The sleepy male whines, his friends laughing and dragging him out of his bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the fourth night, the scene he saw was particularly strange. He was walking through nothing; just pitch black. His body feels light, as if walking on air. Suddenly, a single star shines in the distance. Jeonghan feels a sudden need to be with the star. Like a magnet, he draws himself closer to the star. With an alluring voice, the star is whispering to him to come even closer. His footsteps echoed throughout the sea of black. The star's voice is soothing and captivating; a voice that could stun the whole world to a stop - something that he wishes to have. The star shined so bright, he could now barely keep his eyes open. Reaching out his hand-

 

 

"Jeonghan! Get up!"

The said male opens his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the sun crawling through the window. It was just as bright as _... what was it again?_

"Did you have a good dream today?"

Jeonghan peels his eyelids open, looking up to his best friend staring back at him with a gentle smile.

"I don't know... I forgot what my dream was"

"It must have been a good dream. You slept so well"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lying on his bed, he starts to panic. He can’t move; he’s paralysed. He can twitch his fingers and move his toes, but that’s it. The rest of his body can’t move a single bit. Jeonghan groans, his vision still a blur. A single pendant light swings above his body. Jeonghan’s eyes sting from the burning light shining above him. He hears moaning and muffled crying. Adjusting his vision, he views a large blade. It’s dripping red, hanging above him with a single rope, right above his neck. He can see chairs lined up beside his bed. His members are tied up to each of the chairs, all aligned in age order. Two chairs are empty. One of them is his; _was_. He can see them a little clearer now. All his members have their mouths taped shut, the arms and legs bound to their wooden chairs. They have tears running down their horrified faces. All Jeonghan can think of now is their escape. _Run, run! Leave me!_ But they can’t. They're stuck – and so is he.

“Please! No!” Jeonghan cries. He doesn’t know who he’s begging to. “Don’t hurt them!” _Please_.

Looking towards the other side of his bed, he feels vomit travel up his throat. There lays his leader, mutilated on the cold floor. His guts spilled out of his stomach, pool of blood surrounding him. His limbs can’t even be identified; all his pieces scattered across the ground. Staring longer, he can recognise a pinky finger – their team ring stained in red. Seungcheol’s head decapitated, lying next to his body covered in blood. The face Jeonghan sees, however, seems so peaceful; not a sign of struggle, as if dying without resistance or a final fight. With his eyes closed, Seungcheol’s eyelashes are pretty with the shade of red.

 _“Ah…”,_ Jeonghan thinks. “ _Maybe he died without resistance…because this was meant to be”_

The man lying on the bed looks up, facing the bloody blade, cold blood dripping on his face. It felt comforting, like the falling of rain. He takes a final moment to look at the petrified looks on his members' faces. _“It’s okay”,_ he wants to say. _“Your hyung will be fine. You will be too. I promise; as long as we’re together – forever”_.

Jeonghan faces the blade with his company’s name written boldly and capitalised in red. The blade drops.

 

 

“Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan’s eyes snap open. He doesn’t move; too afraid to even make the bed creak.

Joshua looks at him with worry written all over his face. He sits beside Jeonghan on his bed, assisting him to sit up. With his back against the wall, his pillow propped up for support, Jeonghan finds himself mimicking the breaths that Joshua guides him to do.

“Breath _in_ …and out. That’s it”

Sweat trickles down his forehead, and gradually, he paces his breath at a steady pace again.

“Was it a bad dream?” Joshua questions.

For a moment, they can only hear the sudden passing car outside their dark window, and Jeonghan side-tracks for a moment. _“How could anybody be up and driving this late?”_ he wonders.

Jeonghan can feel the warmth of the other’s hand on his shoulder, moving in a circular comforting motion.

"I wish I could sleep forever"

Joshua is taken aback. They both sit there for a while. Joshua tries to interpret what his friend is trying to say. They can hear the quiet breathing of their members in their room, and the subtle murmuring of speech next door; presumably Seokmin’s late night sleep talking. The others had always tried to figure out what was making Seokmin sleep talk so much, but it became so frequent to the point it became normal. _Jeonghan_ sleep talking, however, was strange to Joshua. He still has his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder, but it’s stopped moving.

"If you did, I wouldn't be able to help you when you have nightmares"

If Joshua’s honest, he doesn’t know what Jeonghan means. But he knows he’s said the right thing when he watches Jeonghan’s small smile slowly bloom on his face.

“That’s a good point”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They both wake up the next morning without a single word about their previous night. Joshua never does find out what Jeonghan meant by his words, nor does he find out about the dream Jeonghan had encountered that night, but, he figures, he doesn’t need to. Jeonghan’s smile under the moonlight was all Joshua needed to know that everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> *hint: all of Jeonghan's dreams are connected
> 
> an excuse to write about a dream I had.  
> I had the dream that Jeonghan has on the second night, except the "unknown driver" was my mum and I didnt talk or say anything in my dream. It was the most beautiful and most unforgettable dream I've ever had - I wish you guys could see it.


End file.
